


Trust Issues

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, M/M, sparkeater - Freeform, weekly request response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus knows what Ironhide cannot believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> for tf_rare_pairing's weekly request round over on LJ. prompt was Ironhide/Optimus--trust

"Ironhide."

The black mech sat, huddled in his corner of the corner of the room he now shared with Optimus, trembling as his systems slowly starved. The pain was immense, Optimus knew, but Ironhide had refused him repeatedly when the Prime offered his spark. Too afraid, they both knew.

Too unable to trust himself not to kill.

"Ironhide." Optimus kept his tone even and strong. He wanted the other mech's attention, not his fear.

Slowly, Ironhide lifted his head. His optics glowed deeply purple--a sign that it had been far, far too long since he had fed--and he growled softly. "Go away. Not safe."

The Prime frowned. He had seen Ironhide so starved that he lost his language capabilities in the past, but only the day the Sparkeater had awakened. Since then, he had been careful to keep himself well fed so that he would not be a danger to the other Autobots.

Clearly, this was no longer the case.

"No, Ironhide." Optimus approached, despite the Sparkeater's warning growl and defensive posture. "You must feed."

"No! Not from you!" Ironhide lashed out with one hand, swiping futily at the Prime. "Not you."

"Yes, from me." He knelt and parted his chest plates slightly, knowing the energy would be irrestable to the starving mech. "I have enough to spare forever, old friend."

"No..." The protest was weak and Ironhide was uncurling despite himself.

"Yes." The Prime finished opening his chest plates and bared his spark to the Sparkeater. "Feed and be well."

Ironhide lunged, almost before Optimus was ready, and sunk his feeders into the silvery spark. Optimus groaned as he felt his life energy begin to drain away, overcome by the mixture of pleasure and pain that came with having his essence drained away. The Sparkeater echoed the sound a moment later, digging claws into red and blue armor as the energon revitalized his systems.

The minutes dragged on into eternity as the Sparkeater consumed the Prime's very core.

Then Ironhide shoved the larger mech away with a horrified cry. "Get back!"

Optimus looked at him through flickering optics. "You needed me."

"I need my Prime, not a spark sacrifice! You could have died here!"

"No. You stopped, as you always do." The Prime forced his chestplates to close. "As you always will."

"Someday, I'm not going to."

"That day will not come while I live." He reached for the older mech, hoping he could give some comfort through touch. "You are stronger than base coding. I know that you will not take my whole spark."

"Yeah?" Ironhide let Optimus take his hand, though he didn't relax. "You're the only one."


End file.
